candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 July 2016
03:00 This chat is empty 06:40 Hi 08:24 o/ 08:27 o/ 10:37 Test 11:36 Heilo NRN. I'm back 11:37 I start playing luna light saga 11:38 It is in your country? It isn't in my 11:39 Use apk 11:40 This is the fourth king game I started playing before official release 11:40 First was candy crush soda 11:40 Next was scrubby dubby saga 11:40 Next was candy crush jelly 11:42 Or a playstore that allows you to install apps that aren't in official release (1mobilemarket) 11:42 1st: Jelly Saga 11:42 2nd: Blossom Blast 11:42 3rd: Scrubby Duby 11:42 4th: Farm Heroes Super Saga 11:42 And you can't now play the soft launch versions of Soda Saga, forcing you to update the game 11:42 Yes 11:43 I played soft launch versions of soda before soda was released 11:45 How? If you play a soft launch version of soda saga now, you'll see an update message 11:45 I know 11:45 But I mean I played soft launch soda saga last September 2014 11:46 Soft launch scrubby dubby=played last June 2015 11:46 To deal with this, close the Wi-Fi. If you open the Wi-Fi, you'll see this again and you need to start over 11:46 Soft launch Jelly=played last September 2015 11:48 Did they had different names? 11:48 Jelly played in august 2015 11:48 No 11:48 just like soft release of Farm Heroes Super Saga 11:48 And Bubble Witch Saga 3 11:49 Yes 11:49 Rescue Clicked (Soft launch name) will soon change to Pet Rescue Patrol Saga 11:49 But the apk for jelly v.1.1.2 to 1.4.1 was simply Candy Crush 11:49 Also happens to Soda saga until the release of Licorice Pastures was simply Candy Crush 11:50 Hmm 11:50 Eden Harvest changed to Farm Heroes Super Saga 11:50 Sequels to other games confirme 11:50 d 11:50 Sky bright Saga changed to Luna Light Saga 11:50 Wilbur will soon change to Bubble Witch Saga 3 11:50 But the weird thing is their playstore links 11:51 Next i want Alpha Betty and Papa Pear sequels 11:51 Wilbur playstore link has the word bubblewitchsaga3 11:51 Splish Splash changed to Scrubby Dubby Saga Beta and then Simple Scrubby Dubby Saga. Both names had Scrubby Dubby Saga as apk name 11:52 I have soft launches as well 11:52 Female which is now Life with two dragons 11:52 Too 11:53 As well works too HM 11:53 I love to use that 11:54 You sound like my former enemy at Nitrome Wiki 11:55 Some games like Jelly Saga, still used graphics from old game (Soda's Saga's Candies) 11:55 And some like FHSS and CCJS used sounds from old game 11:55 And FHSS (Codenamed Eden Harvest) used in the start bgm from FHS 11:55 Test 11:55 Tester 11:55 Tester of Chat 11:56 Lol see the link of wilbur 11:56 https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.king.bubblewitch3 11:57 Bubble witch 3 11:57 Wilbur and Rescue Clicked are released in my country 12:01 How. What name BW2S used to have? 12:04 IDK 12:06 Super saga is released here 12:06 OK. Download the fist version of BW2S or another with old name 12:07 Super saga means Farm Heroes Super Saga 12:08 Is wilbur released mega 12:20 @Roseturnip Hi! 12:20 @Edwin91476 Hi! 12:21 Hi Mossy 12:21 Hi mossy 12:21 Pm 12:21 @Roseturnip what are you doing? 12:21 I'm editing 12:22 @You notice my editing with wiki recent activities and I also editing too! 12:22 Pm mossy 12:22 @Roseturnip You notice my editing with wiki recent activities and I also editing too! 12:24 I am fixing some of the past versions page so that they don't look messy 12:25 @Roseturnip Understand but When I editing galleries why not allowed into bottom paragraph into heading? 12:26 Helll again 12:26 What do you mean? 12:27 Ah, nvm 12:27 Just add the template 12:28 Then the gallery section will be adjusted to the bottom 12:28 @Roseturnip how old are you? I'm 14 years old. 12:28 Doesn't mean I'm underaged 12:28 You're not 12:28 <13 is underaged 12:29 Im 15, turning 16 tomorrow 12:29 I'm about two years older than you 12:29 @Mossy 12:30 @Roseturnip that means you are high school now! I'm in secondary grade 3. 12:30 I'm not at my country 12:30 I'm in secondary grade 4 actually 12:31 @Not real name past version levels which unreleased version let me do this. because it also my job to! 12:31 Hi all. 12:31 Ok 12:31 @Roseturnip I'm in Thailand. 12:31 @Mossy You are in "Mattayom 3?" 12:32 @Roseturnip Yes! 12:33 @Bp101697 Yes! 12:33 1626-1640 all has unreleased web versions exept 1639 12:33 @Not real name that piece a cake! 12:33 I gtg 12:33 See ya NRN. 12:33 Tomorrow is my birthday 12:34 @Not real name I will congratulate your birthday at tomorrow too! 12:34 @Bp101697 I'm in Mattayom 3 you know? 12:35 Okay. I know. 12:35 @Mossy, when its someone's birthday, you should wish, not congratulate them 12:36 I have finished Grade 12 (mattayom 6) last year. 12:37 @Bp101697 next year I will finish Mattayom 3. then I'm Mattayom 4 aka High School. but This year I'm still middle school. 12:37 Okay. 12:38 You can talk with me in Thai in PM if you want. 12:39 @Bp101697 Ok! monday - friday is school day! but someday which not in weekend is also in my holiday too! and saturday and sunday is alway holiday. 12:39 Yeah. Schooltime is Monday to Friday. 12:40 @Bp101697 yes! but in Monday to Friday someday they has holiday too! 12:40 I know. 12:40 I live in Thailand. 12:41 I know each day it takes us very long for classes (sometimes over 8 classes per day.) 12:41 @Bp101697 where are you live? 12:41 Some days I finish all calsses at 5pm. (Start the first class at 8:30am.) 12:41 province 12:41 Bangkok. 12:42 @Bp101697 I'm in Bang Pa-In 12:42 You have showon it. 12:42 But I do nor show city I live or real name in wiki. 12:42 Nodody in wiki can know my true Facebook. 12:43 *not 12:43 @Bp101697 I have mom Facebook but i sync the level process into the King.com to play my game now I'm on Level 1826. 12:44 Okay. For me I'm at level 1557. 12:44 Later levels are horrible, but doable. 12:45 @Bp101697 Do you know? I'm quite good english. but I don't use Google Translator or any translator to use. 12:45 Hello again!! Levels 26-30 are live in CCBS 12:46 Okay. When I cannot translate some words, I use dictionary. 12:46 Since context clue is not always work. 12:47 @Bp101697 80 - 90 percent I'm good english. mostly I good grade for English subject everytime. 12:48 It's good for you. I also have a good grade, but I cannot read difficult passages fluently. 12:48 I still know English even if I'm greek 12:48 And I hardly understand what others say in English. 12:49 I am better on Writing. 12:49 But terrible on listening and speaking. 12:49 @Bp101697 but i'm not very good English. because sometime from grammar. 12:49 Okay. 12:50 So I use "*" when I misspell or misuse grammar. 12:50 @Bp101697 10 percent for misspell because hurry. but I check them and then I correct them. 12:51 Sometims I get dizzy. 12:52 @Bp101697 what do you doing? do you have homework? 12:53 @Bp101697 so fun when I chat with you! I'm alone without you. 12:54 My reply in PM. 01:04 I'm better on both writing and hearing 01:04 Or listening 01:13 @Edwin91476 You want to have the Bot or Chat bot? 01:13 We have enough bots 01:14 No need for more bots on this wiki 01:15 @Megaphantaze I want the bot. so need one more bot only. 01:16 Fact you want a bot doesn't change the need of the bots here 01:16 If we don't need more bots, it means that even that you want one more bot means still that we don't need one 01:26 New levels are live now. And my new fanon will have a brand new blocker. Gamepedia. See this page to learn more about that. You're free to use it in your fanon BP if you want and I also made dispensers for that blocker which spawns the new blocker 01:27 Available in 3 colors with different behaviors 01:29 In my own, I made them 40px. You need to make them larger to use the dispensers BP since I have uploaded them in 40x40 resolution since I use 40x40 sprites (Or 80x80 for those that cover 2x2 square) 01:32 Hello to everyone 01:33 Hi Olaf. 01:33 Hai \o 01:33 hi 01:34 How is everyone? 01:36 So-so. 01:36 Hello Olaf. I'm preparing images for new levels in my new fanon. Later also the levelpages 01:40 So, BP does this make more sense for Level 1688 01:40 *"The player has to do both crushing jelly squares and collect ingredients. This is the first level to have two types of goal in single level, it may feel hard for some players that doing both objects, especially with some blockers in the way of the Ingredient Exit." 01:41 The music is suitable for which type in your opinion? 01:41 #1 01:41 File:Candy Crush Saga (FaceBook) Music - Jelly Removal 01:41 #2 01:41 File:Candy Crush Saga (FaceBook) Music - Ingredient Collecting 01:41 #3 01:41 File:Candy Crush Saga (FaceBook) Music - Updated Theme - Timed Level 01:41 #4 01:41 File:Candy Crush Saga (FaceBook) Music - Order Filling 01:41 #5 01:41 File:Candy Crush Saga (FaceBook) Music - Mixed Level-0 01:41 @Olaf I think so, but it is unreasonable to make the first level of the type to be hard. 01:41 So should I add it? 01:41 The Ingredient Collecting, imo 01:42 Hwhich type for #1? 01:42 *Which 01:43 For #1, I think Jelly and Order 01:43 Sounds more appropriate 01:43 #2 01:43 ? 01:43 Like 1688, that one 01:43 is most suitable 01:44 Okay. How about #2 for jelly levels? 01:44 and #3 for ingredients as in mobile? 01:44 Yes 01:45 And #4 for order levels? 01:45 Should I make a consensus to change the difficult of Level 1688? 01:45 Yes 01:45 I think so, but King make insanely stupid buff in Sugar Shrubs especially level 1688. 01:46 To VH? 01:46 The board should be more simple and many moves instead. 01:46 idk. 01:46 I am still at 1557. 01:46 I'm only on 1167 haha 01:47 I don't know about hardness of level 1688. 01:47 c="blue Only on 152 01:47 But they should not buff this episode. 01:47 I put a consensus on it anyway 01:47 Wait 1689 has locks on the spawners? O.O 01:47 Who does that 01:48 .__. 01:48 ? 01:48 Level 1689 01:48 Lockers on Chocolate Spawners 01:48 seriously? 01:49 You must unlock choco machines to make them activate. 01:49 They cannot produce chocolate when locked. 01:49 Oh, I see the order now 01:49 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_803_(CCR) How about this level? 01:49 I never looked at the order 01:50 Yeah that level is definetely InsanelyHard 01:50 Is it even possible? 01:51 I think it is possible, but it is very extreme. Does this remind you about original levels? 01:51 Do you like the new blocker? Suitable for new fanons and also added in my new fanon. 01:52 Your level 803 is rated Insanely Hard 01:52 It reminds me of 664, gone worse 01:52 This is already rated insanely hard. 01:52 Oh 664 was awful -_ 01:52 -_- 01:53 Level 315/Dreamworld I got this board idea for my level 803, but 3 additional ingredients and more tough blockers. 01:53 Moreover, fewer moves. 01:55 I say ingredients levels in Fizzy Falls are all awful. 01:55 But level 661 is overrated IMO. 01:55 And finding that 656 is harder than 664. 01:57 Ingredients levels stink 01:58 What do you mean? 01:59 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_669_(CCR) Another extreme ingredients level in my fanon. 01:59 Harder than its looks. 02:02 I'm doing that now 02:05 Done. All images from levels 26 έως 30 are now live 02:08 Dead chat. 02:08 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 2000 edits required to create my new account member " X-Naut-Bot" and then I want him to be my bot too! 02:09 @Bp101697 still alive chat because I'm still here and wait for Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 02:09 Okay. 02:10 @Bp101697 To be patience in this time because I have something secret to tell you later! 02:10 @Mossy Are you interested to make fanons? Unleash your idea in Fanon wiki. 02:10 Okay. 02:10 All three saga games has one wiki. (Not necessary to separate wikis into three.) 02:11 @Bp101697 okay. but It will be overtasking me because I have to make own level and create page them. and I don't have here yet because I'm in this wiki ofiicially. and even busier than before, and my computer is quite slow... 02:12 What is it about the Bot? Mossy Mos? 02:12 Okay. 02:12 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 X Naut Bot I'm making his account soon. 02:12 A chat bot? 02:13 @Mossy You can use it in fanon wiki. In that wiki there is one bot by DCG; it's not minded to have one more. 02:13 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 to be patience because my computer is slow. Yes! chat bot and editing bot I let him do both! 02:14 Wait. Bot is very pour on categorizing many categories in on page since you can only add/change/or remove one at a time. 02:14 *one 02:14 Moss, wht we talk about the bots before? 02:15 And many other admins and mods also agreed that this wiki doesn't need more bots 02:17 But I won't be responsible of the consequences, when people comes to remind about we don't need bots, when you make one 02:17 I also say that the bots are not necessary to have many. Having only three bots for large wiki is enough, but admins are quite necessary when the wiki do not have active admins like Angry Birds Wiki. So not necessary. (Don't be mad to me.) 02:20 test 02:20 Connection lost. 02:22 test 02:22 Dead. 02:23 I feel like that some users doesn't take me seriously 02:26 Me, too. 02:32 @Bp101697 sorry about late because I'm creating my bot account is not easy for me because when I create new e-mail acount outlook is not work but when I lookiing or my old e-mail. it work. outlook is one of notorious part for me. 02:33 @Bp101697 Oh! No! too late now Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 is gone now... 02:33 because dead chat? 02:33 02:34 ํYep. 02:34 Last time, this wiki does not need bots 02:34 @Megaphantaze my new bot account will finish soon. 02:35 Do not bring it here 02:35 test 02:35 Give it better home where it is really needed 02:35 Internet at my home is not very unstable this week. 02:35 @Megaphantaze why? I already thinked... and I cannot back other I'm waste time for that .... 02:36 Fine. Do not blame me, if everyone comes to say same as I do, when you launch the bot 02:36 shortly said, remember that i warned you 02:38 test 02:38 test 02:38 Internet is unstable. Suddenly lost and I have to reset my router. 02:38 Super dead 02:39 Very annoying this week. 02:39 @Megaphantaze please wait it will be done soon. 02:39 Yeah, Can't wait what others thinks about this 02:39 Like, nice to see what Rose says about this 02:43 @Megaphantaze Done! Please see user at http:candycrush.wikia/wiki/User:X_Naut_Bot 02:46 Why you want me to kill these sites now? Stop it 02:46 @Megaphantaze sorry it missing something doesn't i kill the sites... so please wait little. 02:47 02:47 Contact wiki for bot. 02:47 02:47 @Megaphantaze please wait for minute! 02:48 it will be soon! 02:48 @Megaphantaze Done! Please see his profile at User:X Naut Bot 02:49 You can help DCG by asking wikia staff for fanon wiki. 02:49 it is my correction. but last massage is error or missing... 02:58 Sudden Death chat??? 03:06 Yeah. 03:06 Dead chat. 03:09 Jello 03:10 Hello again 03:10 @Bp101697 hi... again why you don't reply me 03:11 @Bp101697 Megaphantaze is not here so he maybe forgot about me... to tell me... 03:11 He's away now 03:11 @HM100 can you substitute someone? about story of X Naut Bot account... 03:12 @HM100 almost everyone is gone now... you don't leave me alone... but DCG's bot is cannot talk to me. 03:13 Ask Wikia Staff tby using the contact person 03:13 This may help 03:14 I will be in chat now 03:16 @HM100 who is staff in this wikia? 03:18 @Mossy What? Not reply? 03:19 @Bp101697 can you substitute to Megaphantaze about story of X Naut Bot my bot account... can you slove it? 03:20 I think you should do yourself since I don't know why you want to control the bot. 03:22 @Bp101697 I spend for one hour for done his account... it not easy job. then ask someone about bot controling? 03:22 Okay. I can tell you. 03:22 @Bp101697 tell me? what you can tell me about it? 03:23 After you get the bot right for your account, download AutoWikiBrowser. 03:23 @Bp101697 where can i get the AutoWikiBrowser? 03:23 I'm finding the link to download. 03:24 https://sourceforge.net/projects/autowikibrowser/ 03:24 Here. 03:24 Download it and install. 03:25 Tell me if you finish downloading. 03:26 The Wikia staff like sannse You are not a bot yet. 03:36 Keep chcking your email. 03:37 @Bp101697 my bot is X Naut Bot are you remember? http:candycrush.wikia/wiki/User:X_Naut_Bot 03:37 I need him to logging in 03:38 I know, but your account is not bot yet. 03:38 And you don't have to log this user in. 03:38 @Bp101697 Then I have to wait something to let him to be bot? 03:38 Use AWB to control when wikia staff add your user as a bot. 03:38 Yep. 03:39 Wait and check your email. 03:39 @Bp101697 Where are AWB? 03:39 AutoWikiBrowser. 03:39 The app to control bot. 03:40 @Bp101697 Where are wikia staff to let him into bot? 03:40 I not see it.... 03:40 One of the staffs will answer your email. 03:41 @Bp101697 check at Microsoft? 03:42 Your email address. What is your email using to send that message? 03:42 Chat that email. 03:43 Wait for email. Tomorrow you can check your email. 03:44 Oh no! everyone abandoned me... 03:44 AIDCG? can you answer me? 03:44 I'm here. 03:44 After you get the bot right, you can login using your bot account. 03:45 And I will guide you for using it later. 03:46 @Mossy You should ask DoCheonGong rather than it. (users controlling AIDCG) 03:46 I say you don't have to login wikia with your bot account, just only AutoWikiBrowser. 03:48 @Bp101697 My email or bots email? 03:48 You send email via your or bot's account? 03:49 03:50 WB Olaf. 03:50 Mission cleared: Pass level 846 in 4 moves! 03:51 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 I done the bot account now! please visit him at http:candycrush.wikia/wiki/User:X_Naut_Bot 03:51 User:X Naut Bot 03:54 Is this a chat bot? or a different kind of bot? 03:55 Just editing all the Past Version Levels 03:55 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 both Bot I do. chatting and editting. 03:55 Awesome 03:55 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 my bot will is special. 03:55 Anyway, it is not completed, we need to wait for staff. 03:56 @Bp101697 I sent with my email... 03:56 I know. Wait for them. 03:56 about my bot account... 03:57 After completed, you login as a bot in that app. You can replace messages, add/remove/replace categories, and others. 03:57 @Bp101697 What should I do? I have to logged out first and then change into X Naut Bot?. 03:58 You don't have to logout on wikia website. Just login as bot in Auto Wiki Browser. 04:00 Yeah, you don't need to log out 04:01 @Bp101697 My bot account is still not Bot yet... so what should I do? I logging in with AWB app but it say "Login Failed" what wrong with this?... 04:01 I say you cannot log in until your account has bot right. 04:02 @Bp101697 I have to wait until they are accepted him? 04:02 into my bot? 04:02 Yep. 04:03 Just wait and check your email. 04:07 Oh Level 425 look fun to fix :P 04:07 (the versions page) 04:08 @Bp101697 I found in my email now! it says "Thanks for contacting us. We've received your support request (Ticket 284892), and if needed somebody will get back to you within 2 business days" 04:09 Yep. That is the auto-message. Waiting for another email. 04:11 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 I sent request from wikia now about my bot. and My email was sent to me. 04:12 then what should i do next? 04:12 04:13 Wait for another email. (Wikia staff will answer your email.) 04:13 @Bp101697 It is will be worry for me if wiki staff is not notice about me... 04:18 Don't worry. They must send you message since they received it. 04:18 I am really concerned about this idea 04:21 I finally finished editing all the version pages on soda swamp, goodness my wrist hurts 04:22 How do you think about removal of toffee tornadoes? I say it is quite bad even I hate it. However, they should be introduced in later levels lik about 10xx or beyond. 04:23 *like 04:23 But the 1000s ended 04:23 The 1000s ended toffee tornadoes 04:24 Yep. I think the introduced too early. 04:24 @Megaphantaze are you remember the private message i posted? 04:24 They will probably bring them back, I am worried about that 04:24 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Toffee_Tornado This is the properties of toffee tornadies in my fanon. How do you think? 04:25 If that space has 5-lcyer icings and jellies, only entire icings will be destroyed. 04:25 They move every move, but they can't be destroyed. 04:25 But I am concerned about the reaction of others 04:27 Worlds 5-8 version pages done! 04:28 Because you didn't listened me, when I said do not make new bots 04:30 I say as well as Mega, but you can request wikia staff for fanon wiki instead. 04:31 @Bp101697 I don't time in fanon wiki now! because I'm planning for to be Admin in this wiki... So I can't out this wiki. and let my bot in this wiki. 04:32 I know, but I say new bot is not necessary, but it's good to have a new one. 04:34 When I view unreleased version, sometims I feel very bad since they mistly buff before release. 04:35 It's annoying to encounter stupidly hard levels.. 04:39 There are many things we restric to talk in chat, especially religion, ethnic, and political since they are very very sensitive as the relationship can be broken. (Lost the friends because of sensitive topic...) -_- 04:39 *restrict 04:40 Do not pay attention about this. 04:41 See you later. 04:42 Tomoorow is time for school. @Mossy 04:42 I have to go. 04:42 @Bp101697 see you again! tomorrow! 06:13 I'm back 06:14 Wait, you buffed it to 6 colors. GO BACK TO FIVE PLEASE 06:21 Wait what e 06:21 level 06:22 Hi �� 06:59 Hi 07:00 hi 07:02 Hi 07:02 Hi 07:17 Hello Again 07:17 Hey 07:19 Hahhahhahhaaaa 07:20 I would like to see my friend's face when he sees I got lucky edit earlier than I thought 07:55 Hi 09:31 Not for long 09:42 Cool, AIDCG seems to be able to erase troll messages 09:42 There were one moment ago, but can't find his mess he left from log 09:42 But hey Orepros 2016 07 04